The Bartie Team
Welcome to the Official Glee Wiki page in support of Bartie. This team is dedicated to the couple and the users who support them. Templates The Bartians #BrittanyBoo2103 #Drunk Stripper (BLAME IT ON TIK TOK) #--Finchel♥ [[User talk:BforBerry|'Faberry♥']] # --[[User: Immagleek18|'Did you get my text?']] [[User talk:Immagleek18|'Yes...']] #User:QuinnyGirl # Look, I didn't write the gay handbook. If you've got a problem with it, take it up with Liberace's ghost. #Open Your Heart To Me Finchel Forever #gleekjonleaheathernayadianna # --[[User:Sky Splits|'I want my kids to be able to look back at these books and see who I was, make them proud — not the bastard one I'm carrying now, of course — the ones I'll have when I'm married and ready']] [[User talk:Sky Splits|[Quinn Fabray the best glee character]]] # #--Rachel Berry "There's NOTHING ironic about show choir!! FinchelShipper<33 #[[User talk:Finchel.Forever|'Your very talented.']] [[User talk:Finchel.Forever|'Really?']] [[User talk:Finchel.Forever|'Yeah. I should know, I'm very talented too.']] # Baritefan101 :) #--Lucy xx #Puckleberry Fuinn, their pairing names are no co-incidence :). #I wish I could tie you up in my issues, make you feel unpretty too. #YopoAnon #Pretending #I'll Be My Own Savior #“Kindness moves mountains. Acceptance opens doors, makes room for change, diffuses misunderstanding.” ~Dianna Agron #--|'Nobody Cares | Talk • SP • '| # --[[User:StGroffles|'To live a creative life,']][[User talk:StGroffles|''' we must lose our fear ]]of being wrong. #--St.Berry Foreva! #--Every time we say goodbye, I wish we had one more kiss # finnchelforever #Quamfan #--Glee+St.Berry # SariahOStalk # IHasTroutyMouth #--Summergirl881--LittleMons†er_Amanda #Youngestgleek9 talk #ILoveGlee #UndercoverGleek #~Santana-lover~ #Gleekonline101 #Kathy22 #--Did I miss the election for queen? Because I didn't vote for you. #Jesse St Ninja #pinkgleek-- BARTIE 4EVA #User:Kurtsies #[[User:BeatlesgLee Fan|'''Oh Cupid, your killing me with your arrows]] [[User talk:BeatlesgLee Fan|'But, why live my life alone, forever, forever now?']] #artinafanseason1 #'Will we ever say the words we're feeling or will we forever only be Pretending? ' #User:ILoveYouGlee The Bartie Team Rules #You have to have an account to join, and you are not allowed to sign more than once. #Do not bash or vandalise the page; if you do not ship Bartie, go on a different page. #Don't go around spamming other ship's pages. #Respect the points of view of others. Gallery Tumblr background by orsoshesaid.jpg 182002 10150101073832044 55482772043 6218205 1436320 n.jpg Artie Walking.png Bartie.jpg COMG.png U1.jpg U2.jpg 1020;.png 1031;.png 167567 190233127667323 168243973199572 581147 7662317 n.jpg 300px-ArtieSeason2.jpg 300px-BrittanySeason2.jpg ArtanyRelationship1.jpg Artie Polaroid.jpg Brittany-artie-kiss.jpg Brittany Polaroid.jpg Brittany and Artie.jpg ImagesS.jpg Images (5S).jpg Images (6F).jpg Images (7EE).jpg Images (S1).jpg Puck-Rachel-2x03-Grilled-Cheesus-rachel-and-puck-16083894-675-379.jpg ThumbnailCA3RG2TM.jpg Tumblr lk8a7wcqyk1qdev8fo1 500.jpg Tumblr lk8a9jXxGP1qdev8fo1 500.jpg Tumblr lk89nrItMK1qbsi0eo1 500.png Tumblr lk89r1GyJ11qbsi0eo1 500.png Tumblr lfv2oajy6J1qd53kgo1 400.jpg tumblr_lirwnvPS121qhs5vzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lhz8n3EpwA1qc22eno1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_ljc7sot6LH1qeq8sso1_500.gif tumblr_lik8xw9KMi1qhs5vzo1_400.gif tumblr_li2ey6c4l71qi38i7o1_500.gif tumblr_li4gc7ISQL1qi38i7o1_500.png tumblr_li34sfEIps1qi38i7o1_500.png tumblr_li48mlP7iu1qi38i7o1_500.gif tumblr_lilavnsmrH1qcvslqo1_500.jpg tumblr_lj71tdrrv31qhg40yo1_500.gif tumblr_lh27fwjuoJ1qa2cewo1_500.gif tumblr_liedtqVcjI1qeqv9yo1_500.png tumblr_lhrxp3wGXr1qat4jdo1_500.gif tumblr_lerskozXnx1qe0q1mo1_500.jpg tumblr_lmmmdjV9pl1qf3fnxo1_500.png tumblr_liwwsvLlZr1qfveaso1_400.jpg tumblr_li24yheaQ71qhs5vzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lihsyfCoc91qhzlymo1_1280.jpg 3WMi5.jpg 2wpnp1j.jpg tumblr_li3y8cAeig1qevjbh.gif 2agqhrc.jpg tumblr_lm1agbcrM51qdgqfoo1_r1_500.png tumblr_lndjoxE7HC1qc2r7l.gif tumblr_li56y5UiLn1qfveaso1_500.png tumblr_llz6ovmucs1qa9amko1_500.png tumblr_lk994bexxU1qfsr9l.gif tumblr_lid0rveCPQ1qck8avo1_500.jpg tumblr_li42cpL7mg1qang9ho1_500.gif tumblr_lndjojO0ZA1qc2r7l.gif tumblr_lm90arTu7E1qbhxqdo1_500.gif tumblr_lj2hboSgJ01qhs5vzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lpbherJrKP1qgj097o1_500.jpg Artie-and-Brittany-glee-460x254.jpg Brittany-Artie.gif tumblr_liacrlMyAU1qh3ykoo1_500.gif tumblr_ljxheeEvLb1qc80kqo1_500.gif tumblr_lku7g5bQwI1qaimyzo1_500.gif tumblr_lpbfnuxlRI1qgxbulo1_500.jpg tumblr_lpawel74zr1qdp8n6o1_400.jpg tumblr_llv19l0puW1qcpyddo1_500.gif tumblr_lkp1wiWItP1qbbhc3o1_500.jpg tumblr_llfdqs3wYu1qkoz1ao1_1280.png tumblr_lk55k2QYnF1qj9sqqo1_500.png tumblr_ll28tlkKsj1qk1nnjo1_500.png tumblr_lmsyvihUyI1qhr6bto1_500.gif tumblr_lj4s0uJqdn1qd2ai9o1_500.gif Glee-Brittany-and-Artie-artie-and-brittany-20433008-1220-798.jpg tumblr_lj36usZRLH1qi38i7o1_500.png tumblr_lj393czhix1qi38i7o1_500.png tumblr_ll0gfcFkES1qcs1oco1_500.gif tumblr_lkjp93vjGo1qf924co1_500.gif tumblr_lorpr7N3Be1qmyg4jo1_1280.png tumblr_lnxzostpzy1qk1nnjo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkgrsv4PQ61qiro42o1_500.gif tumblr_lje88a2M7N1qhg40yo1_500.gif bartie.JPG|bartie's best moments|link=User:Pinkgleek born this way.JPG black and white.JPG kiss2.JPG Capture.JPG goofy bartie.JPG Bartie Fanfiction Please add safe Bartie fanfiction for fellow users to read. *http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6940823/1/A_very_Bartie_wedding Category:Teams